Forever?
by Raphianna
Summary: *cover is a base that I edited. Original base can be found on DA by you-shall-never-know under the name 'Blushing Couple Base'* / Edward is going to college. Thomas knows this, and is still sad, regardless of how many times he is reassured. But Edward will remind Thomas of one thing: No matter where he is going, Edward won't be gone forever.


**Forever?**

 **A/N. The phone that Thomas is using, is a trim line phone. Go look it up if you're confused :3. And the phone that Edward is using is a standard flip phone. I believe that people on the island of Sodor don't use smart phones or anything like that. Kind of old school, y'know? Just decided to clear that up :D**

…

"You're… you're leaving?" Thomas whimpered as he watched his older brother pack his things.

Edward turned around and smiled softly. "Yes, Thomas. I'm leaving. But not forever. I'm going to college. In England." He explained.

However, this explanation didn't help ease the fifteen year old's emotional pain. Thomas whimpered.

"But you still won't be here." He said.

Edward sighed, and moved away from his suitcase on his bed. Quietly, he put his hands on Thomas' shoulders, and knelt down to his eye level.

"Thomas, I know I won't be here." Edward said. "But you still have Rosie and Gordon with you." He smiled. "You won't be alone."

"It won't be the same without you though." Thomas said.

"I know" Edward replied. "But listen. I may be gone for long periods of time at college, but I promise you this." He said. "On my breaks and holidays, I promise to come home."

"So.., you- _won't_ be gone forever?" Thomas asked, hope filling his eyes and voice once more.

Edward smiled. "No. I won't be gone forever." Then he turned around and shut his suitcase. "Well, that's it." He said as he turned back around to Thomas and picked up his blue suitcase.

Thomas looked at it in curiosity. "I thought, people packed more for college? You only have one suitcase!" He said.

Edward chuckled. "I don't pack much." He said.

Thomas laughed at that. "You always seem to have so little materially, yet carry a great deal in your heart."

Edward smiled. "So I've been told. It also means so much more coming from you." He smiled. "Now." He said. "Rosie and Gordon are walking me to the Knapford to see me off. Do you wish to come as well?"

Hesitantly, Thomas nodded.

The walk to the train station was filled with laughter and lively conversation as Rosie, Gordon, and Thomas walked their big brother to Knapford.

But while Thomas did actively participate in the conversations, he was still sad on the inside. No matter how many times he was reassured that Edward would come home whenever he could, he couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He knew Edward.

He knew that his older brother would never purposely break a promise.

But at the same time, he knew that Edward would no longer be with him.

And even it was only for a while, Edward still wouldn't be there. And that was a reality that Thomas wasn't ready to accept. But he knew he had to.

Before the fifteen year old new it, they were at Knapford.

Hugs were given.

Goodbyes were said.

Reassurances were promised…

And then, Edward was on the train.

As Thomas waved goodbye to the departing train, he couldn't stop the sniffling and the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He then felt a strong arm go around him. Quietly, he leaned against his older brother as he felt a dainty hand wipe away the tear on his face.

The little boy put his hand over his sister's before she was able to pull away. Then he slowly clasped his hand around hers as she gently and slowly pulled away, so that they were properly holding hands.

And the three Hill siblings just stood there in a heavy, sad, and yet seemingly comfortable silence as they watched the train disappear from their sight.

…

 **A FEW MONTHS LATER…**

Thomas was sitting in the living room next his brother Gordon, and his sister Rosie. He was also sitting next to a small table as he was talking on the phone with his other brother.

He sighed as he twirled the phone cord around his index finger. He then quietly asked the same question once more. "Are you going to be gone in college forever?" He asked, his innocent voice carrying through the phone and to his oldest brother and sibling, Edward.

Edward laughed. "No." He said. "I told you, I won't be gone. Not forever, Thomas." He said. "Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Thomas was confused, but did so, closing his ice blue jewels. "Okay." He said.

Edward hummed. "Are your eyes closed?" He asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yes, they are." He said.

Edward smiled. Then Thomas heard a door open, but kept his eyes shut as he was told.

"Now open them."

Thomas' eyes shot open as he heard his brother's voice. It wasn't over the phone. It was closer. Thomas smiled and he squealed. Edward was there, standing in front of him, and holding three presents.

"Edward!" Thomas cried out in happiness as he put the phone down and sprang up from his perch. He ran over to his brother, and hugged him.

Edward smiled and hugged back. "Hey, Little Blue."

Rosie and Gordon ran over as well, happy their big brother was home. Edward hugged them as well.

"It's so good to see you all." Edward smiled, then he handed them all their presents.

Rosie got a new paint set, Gordon got a pin that said 'Being a Brother is Better Than Being a Superhero' and Thomas got a small wooden train that looked almost exactly like his own.

Thomas smiled as he hugged his brother. Soon, Rosie and Gordon joined as well, turning it into a big family group hug.

When Rosie and Gordon pulled away, Thomas didn't. Instead, he looked up at his brother, and smiled.

Edward smiled as well. "I told you I wouldn't be gone forever."

Thomas giggled. "You should come home more often."


End file.
